


[小狐三日]dirty words play

by Tuerye



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Touken Smut Week
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuerye/pseuds/Tuerye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只有对话，羞耻度爆表。</p>
    </blockquote>





	[小狐三日]dirty words play

**Author's Note:**

> 只有对话，羞耻度爆表。

“今晚来与小狐共舞吧，三日月。”  
“啊呀啊呀，一上来就直切主题……就那么饥渴吗小狐？”  
“我说啊……已经一个月没做了。”  
“哈哈哈没办法嘛，要出阵和远征，马上又有新刀实装了。”  
“这也不是你逃避的借口吧，明明有好几天休息日，却一直无视我。”  
“……嗯…结果不还是被你逮到了。”  
“所以就别反抗了，今晚可不会轻易放过你。”  
“哈哈，我可没说要抵抗…等等，这么等不及吗，唔……嗯……”  
“三日月意外的不擅长接吻呢。”  
“呼啊——嗯，真急切啊你……唔嗯。”  
“要好好品尝才行……你的乳头已经挺立起来了。”  
“你是满口下流的狐狸了吗？如此的……唔！都说了别…啊，喂小狐……”  
“真美味。”  
“嗯……牙齿别咬那里，啊，嗯…”  
“嗯？下面已经硬起来了啊？”  
“等，等一下小狐，嗯…身体有点奇怪……”  
“怎么了？哪里奇怪了？让我看看。”  
“就是下面……被碰到就，嗯啊…啊……”  
“原来是这样，因为太久没做了身体愈发敏感吧？你瞧。”  
“嗯好奇怪，呼……哈啊……”  
“只是碰几下就湿成这样了吗，三日月的下面。”  
“小，小狐……唔嗯，下面那里，怎么回事…嗯嗯，你慢点！……”  
“没关系的，别慌。”  
“可是那里…被碰到的感觉好奇怪，嗯……比平时更有快感。”  
“看来你也是忍了很久啊，三日月，之前竟然还嘴硬，就让你先去一次吧。”  
“等……？！别这样，啊哈，别舔那里，唔嗯……好舒服！小狐，小狐……”  
“流了好多淫液啊。”  
“唔，啊嗯……呜，要去了！……哈啊小狐，我要……嗯啊，去了，啊啊——！”  
“嗯，三日月的味道。……真不愧是天下最美之剑啊，连这根活儿也那么可爱，让人想好好疼爱呢。”  
“呼嗯……我说啊，让小狐想疼爱的……难道不是这个地方吗？”  
“三日月……这可是你诱惑我的。”  
“只属于小狐的哦。”  
“小心明天下不了床。”  
“哈哈，只好去跟主人请假了……嗯啊！手指……真粗鲁。”  
“小穴比往常湿了不少，三日月也很想要吗？”  
“你快动一动……”  
“里面又湿又紧，让我想起了第一次抱你的时候，三日月可爱的样子。”  
“这种，事情就不用…说了吧。唔啊！等一下，手指太快了…！嗯，拔出去……啊啊……”  
“放松点三日月。”  
“小，小狐，够了，快进来吧……”  
“不行，得好好扩张才行，三根手指都才勉强吃得下。”  
“嗯，可是……呼嗯，乳头，好痒。”  
“自己揉吧，我想看三日月自慰的样子。”  
“恶趣味的狐狸……嗯，啊……”  
“三日月真乖。”  
“啊，那里可以了……呜，小狐……”  
“啊啊，三日月这样自己揉着乳头，后穴被手指侵犯着的样子，真淫荡啊。”  
“嗯…这都是谁的错？”  
“是是是，都是小狐的错。……来说点什么吧，不然就不进去。”  
“……这个月里你都学了些什么啊？快点，嗯，里面好空虚……”  
“想听三日月的声音。”  
“呼……小狐快插进来，插到三日月那里，狠狠地占有我……啊啊！好大，嗯啊！啊……”  
“吸得真紧，想把我咬断吗？”  
“啊，呜嗯，怎么变得好大……唔啊，吃不下……”  
“三日月，放松点……看着我。”  
“唔嗯……嗯——啊……”  
“对，就是这样，真乖，最喜欢三日月了……小狐会让你很舒服的。”  
“啊啊…！不行，还没准备好…啊呀！小狐，啊！哈啊！”  
“三日月的小穴紧紧咬着我呢。”  
“呜呜嗯，好快，好深…啊啊！唔！”  
“把腿分开些。”  
“嗯，小狐…我，啊，被顶到了，呜嗯，好深啊…！哈啊！”  
“三日月的骚穴真热情啊。”  
“唔，不…不要，太快了…我会被干坏的！小狐，嗯嗯啊……！”  
“那就把三日月干到哭出来好了。”  
“呀啊，最深处被…狠狠插到了！啊啊，小穴要，受不了……啊！”  
“舒服吗三日月？”  
“嗯…好舒服，还要……那里，还要更多！被小狐插得好爽…唔嗯！”  
“尽情地叫出来吧，叫得我满意了就给你。”  
“小狐，小狐的…肉棒，正在疼爱着我的小穴，啊啊！干到三日月最里面了，要被玩坏了！……呜呜，嗯啊！”  
“嗯……继续。”  
“想要被，狠狠地插……啊啊！三日月淫乱的小穴，想要被兄长…狠狠地插，嗯啊…！呜，快点，再来……”  
“遵命，我的三日月。”  
“啊啊——好舒服，不行了……骚穴要被兄长的肉棒玩坏了，快点，啊啊！三日月被干得好舒服，啊呀……！”  
“叫大声点，小狐就射给你。”  
“求求你……不行了。快点，操坏三日月的小穴…嗯啊！……想要小狐的精液，射在里面……呜，呜啊，嗯！啊啊……”  
“啧…把小穴收紧了！把我的精液都吃下！”  
“唔…是，哈啊！…好舒服，要去了啊，啊啊啊，被操烂了，呜呜我的小穴，不行了…咿啊啊啊——！！”  
“三日月……！”  
“唔啊……好烫，啊啊！小狐，呜呜……”

 

“唔……？！怎么又，等…歇一会…！啊啊，小狐…嗯！”  
“都说了今晚不会放过你了。”  
“混蛋狐狸…你，唔嗯……高潮还没过去，不行……咿啊，啊！”  
“那小狐就把三日月操到怀孕为止好了。”  
“欸？什……啊啊！混蛋，停一下！啊啊，太大了……里面好胀，小狐…呜啊，小狐……啊！”

 

反正夜晚还长着呢，不急不急。

 

——第二天。  
“你这狐狸，竟然这么贪婪…！腰好酸，起不来了……”  
“已经帮你请假了，来我给你揉揉。”  
“这都是谁的错！我，咳咳……”  
“你这不也是昨晚爽得嗓子都喊哑了吗？”  
“秃毛狐狸。”  
“……这个诅咒太可怕了！”  
“希望你赶紧进入掉毛期，最好永远别停下来，哈哈哈。”  
“就算毛都掉光了，你也是小狐的啊，三日月。”

 

……  
“要是小狐真的都掉光毛了，你会嫌弃我吗。”  
“会。”


End file.
